sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juice Ortiz
{{infobox character | name = Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz title = Men of Mayhem | gender = Male | faction = SAMCRO | status = Alive Jean Carlos "Juice" Ortiz''' is a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and is the club's hacker and intelligence officer. Though he displays great technical prowess, he has also proven to be somewhat simple minded when it comes to other tasks, often garnering him hazing from the other members.''' Biography Ortiz is of Puerto Rican descent, and is originally from Queens, NY. He is SAMCRO's hacker and keeps their technology up to date. He is also in charge of club surveillance, and manages some of the club's intelligence and communication. He is seen as unreliable by Clay, the club President, and is often given the menial tasks such as driving the transport truck. He sports a short mohawk and has lightning bolts tattooed on each side of his head. Season One Season One began with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down by the Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang. Juice found out that the Mayans own two Heroin factories near Oakland and a industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro. He also found out that Marcus Alvarez is the President of the Mayans' Oakland chapter and is most likely leading all of their Northern Californian charters. This information allowed Clay, Jax, Tig and Chibs to locate where the Mayans were storing their weapons and steal them back. To distract the police from their activities, the burnt down warehouse in particular, Jax, Chibs, Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (a Prospect in the club) and Juice acquire two dead bodies from the local morgue and set them up in a fake shoot-out. The set-up shooting is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics. On the way back to town, they were cut off on the road by a man driving a red muscle car. They later caught up with this man at a petrol station and beat him up. The driver then pulled out a pistol and attempted to shoot Jax, but was wrestled to the ground and then killed by the Pakistani shop keeper who hit him with a fire axe. They then stole the CCTV tapes and fled the scene. When a Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they moved their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club the Devil's Tribe are based. Tig and Juice were stuck with the task of stealing a truck to transport the guns in. He drugged the guard dogs of the truck yard with crystal meth and then broke in. The drugs only made the dogs more fierce, however, and Tig was pursued aggressively as he made his way to the truck. Juice tried to bond with Tig on the journey to Nevada, but he acted in an incredibly anti-social manner. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse, they were extremely disappointed that they had missed the party. Season Two While SAMCRO was locked up in county jail due to the botched raid on L.O.A.N. Clay bartered for protection. Of the two tasks that needed to be completed, Juice was volunteered to draw out Dion, an inmate under protective custody, by soliciting sexual favors. Juice was punched in the ribs to fake an injury and sent to the infirmary, Dion followed. Left alone, Juice managed to get away long enough to open the secured door and allow the other inmates to extract revenge. Shortly there after Juice returns to the yard but is stabbed repeatedly in the back with a shiv. It was said that the stabbing missed his internal organs and he will be okay in time. In the episode "The Culling" he was released from the hospital and was seen with everyone else when the club went on lockdown. Season Three In the fifth episode of the third season, Juice is attempting to sell pharmaceutic drugs that SAMCRO received from Piney's dealer friend. When trying to pawn off some stimulants to an eccentric friend named Chicken, Juice is severely beaten by the Calaveras MC and his cut is stolen. His cut is returned in the episode "The Push" when SAMCRO makes a deal with the Mayans MC. Juice exacts a revengeful beat-down on the leader of the Calaveras MC, who ordered his attack. He went to Belfast to find Jax's son Abel. When SAMCRO goes on a protection run with SAMBEL in a attempt to get close to Jimmy, Jax tells Juice and Happy to keep an eye on O'Neill, SAMBEL Sergent at Arms. When they see that Jimmy's crew has locked the Sons in the barn they attempt to shoot the lock off but the truck holding the guns the Sons are protecting crash through the door and explodes killing members of the True IRA and SAMBEL. The Sons suspect O'Neill and tortures him for information with the help of Sean Casey. After a show down between the Sons and Jimmy's crew Juice watches along with the rest of SAMCRO as Clay kills McGee, SAMBEL President, for betraying the club. When they finally get Abel back they head back to Charming and are now trying to find Salazar to get Tara back. When they find Mexican woman who doesn't speak English, it is revealed that Juice doesn't speak a word of Spanish. Season Four Juice is one of many SAMCRO members released from prison. He also stated that he's getting Opie a 20 day pass to a colonic spa, of which he is a part owner. Juice later accompanies Chibs, Bobby, and Happy to retrieve guns from the Russian Mob but only to turn on them and kill them, making this the first time he has killed someone for SAMCRO. Unknown to them, one of the people they killed turned out to be an undercover FBI agent. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters